


Flu and Cuddles

by bovaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sick Character, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovaria/pseuds/bovaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes care of you while you're sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu and Cuddles

The world seemed to spin on its axis and the last thing you remember was panicking that you were going to hit the ground headfirst before everything turned black. Luckily, that did not happen. Sam’s arms immediately wrapped around you and he grunted softly as he shook his head. He had warned you not to go out, but then again, you never listened to anyone when you were healthy, let alone when you were in the middle of a very sickening flu.

“I told you,” Sam scoffed softly as he hoisted you up until he could cradle your unconscious body. Everyone asked him if he was okay and he dismissed them nonchalantly. “She’s just sick and overexerted herself,” he assured them all. One of the grocery store’s employees offered to help him with the bags and the cashier was kind enough to tell him that the groceries were on the house when Sam struggle to reach for his wallet. Shooting her a thankful smile, Sam walked out of the store with you in his arms.

After thanking the employee for his help in getting the bags into the car, Sam laid you in the backseat and headed towards Bobby’s house. Dean immediately helped him with the groceries while Sam carried you inside and laid you out on the couch.

“She is so damn stubborn,” Bobby shook his head as the three of them towered over you. Sam had told them everything.

“She looks even worse than when she left,” Dean leaned down and placed the palm of his hand to your forehead. “She’s burning up.”

“She was shaking like a fucking leaf before she fainted,” Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “I kept insisting on coming back and having me or Dean run around and do the errands. But no, she had to do them herself. She couldn’t rest for even a day.”

“Well, listening to others isn’t exactly her forte,” Bobby chuckled softly. “Let’s just make sure she won’t stand up from that couch. Dean and I will finish what we have to do in the garage and head out to do some food shopping, whatever you two didn’t buy.”

“Alright,” Sam nodded and waved the two men away. He took a chair from the dining room table and pulled it over to sit right next to where you were beginning to stir.

“Where—” you made to sit up.

“No, don’t you dare,” Sam pushed your shoulders back, shooting you a disapproving glare. “You fainted in the middle of our grocery shopping. I told you to stay home and rest.”

“Shut up,” you scowled back at him.

“Y/N, you’re burning up,” he scolded. “Now lay back and stay there,” he stood up and pointed an index finger at you. “I’m going to get you chicken soup that Bobby made.”

“Fine,” you pouted at him, convinced by the idea of soon getting to eat chicken soup. It was one of your favorite foods.

Within a few minutes, Sam came back into the living room carrying a steaming soup bowl and took a seat on the couch, making you scoot over to give him some space. His long legs were a bit uncomfortable, but he bared with it in order to hold the spoon up to your lips.

“Are you serious right now?” you snorted, your voice hoarse.

“Yes,” Sam laughed softly. “Now open up,” he opened his own mouth and you begrudgingly obeyed. The soup was delicious and despite your weak state, you had drank the entire bowl within minutes.

“Bobby does make the best soups,” you patted your stomach and laying back, breathing in deeply.

“Now, we need to break your fever, Y/N,” he got on his feet and went into the kitchen. You heard the clattering of plates and Sam shuffling around for a few minutes.

You closed your eyes and smiled to yourself. Despite feeling like total and utter shit, Sam was a comforting presence. He knew just how to treat you and you thanked your lucky stars that this handsome, gentle-hearted man was your boyfriend.

“Okay, now we are going to put this on your head,” Sam was in the middle of folding a damp towel as he sat down once again next to your lying frame. “And you are going to rest until I tell you to, okay?”

“You’re not the boss of me,” you stuck out your tongue at him and he laughed softly.

“Babe, you’re sick, don’t try to even move from here,” he warned you.

“I won’t, I won’t,” you whined. Despite you being a complete hardass around the Winchesters, you showed a different side to Sam when it was only just you two. He loved this side of you and often kicked Dean out of the room just to see you become a completely mushy girlfriend around him. You’d roll your eyes at him, but you loved him enough to be completely yourself.

“Come on, let’s go,” he held out his hand, interrupting you from your thoughts. You smirked up at him and placed your wrist on his palm. He gently pulled you up, completely pressing you to his own body and wrapped an arm around your waist. Most of your weight was on him and he went on to half-carry you towards the room you and him shared.

Once there, Sam pulled out the covers from where he had neatly tucked them in on the sides of the bed when he had made it this morning. His hands were tender as he helped you lie down, crawling into bed next to you. Despite your fever, you felt quite cold and Sam’s warm skin surrounding you as his arms enveloped your shivering frames made you relax quite comfortingly. You closed your eyes in bliss as Sam pressed his lips to your forehead.

“If the fever doesn’t break soon, you are going to hospital,” he murmured against your skin.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” you mumbled.

“I’m serious, Y/N,” he squeezed you. “You seriously just had to get sick,” he teased.

“Hey, hey, it was not my fault that the old man sneezed on me,” you protested.

“I think you got sick so that I could spoil you,” his eyes narrowed teasingly and you rolled your own. At this, he laughed loudly, pulling his head back in mirth.

“You wish,” you grumbled. Sam’s shoulders shook as he continued to laugh and you weakly pushed at his chest. “Stop it,” you pouted.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he apologized and grinned down at you. “You’re just the cutest. I love you,” he looked into your eyes and you suddenly felt short of breath, and not because you weren’t able to breathe through your nose.

“I love you, too, Sam,” you smiled tenderly up at him and he leaned down to press his lips to yours.

“No,” you pulled away and hid your face between your bodies and out of his lips’ reach.

“I don’t mind being sick if I get to kiss you,” Sam chuckled.

“Oh, shut up,” you scoffed. “Because if you get sick, then I will have to take care of you and you’re such a pain in the ass when you’re all whiny about shit.”

“Oh, oh,” Sam gasped in disbelief. “You really went there, huh?”

“Yes,” you nodded your head and grinned cheekily.

“I think you should sleep,” his face seemed serious but you could see the twinkle in his eyes.

“Fine, but stay with me,” you leaned your head on his chest, focusing on the steady, sure beat of his heart.

“Always, baby,” he kissed your temple and you closed your eyes. 


End file.
